


Hospital Friends

by username_doctor



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_doctor/pseuds/username_doctor
Summary: While visiting their parent in hospital, Owen becomes friends with the quiet patient down the hall, Zach and visits them everyday.





	Hospital Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy! Comments/Kudos are greatly appreciated!

Owen walked down the white corridor. He hated hospitals. The smell of disinfectant, the skark whiteness and cleanliness and the omninous sense of dread that one got whilst in a hospital. Owen sighed before making his was to ward 22 where his mother was currently situated. Once he reached his mothers room, he walked in greeting her with a polite and slightly forced smile. He never really recovered from the fights he had with her a few years ago. She disagreed with him joining the navy, then when he finally gained to courage to come out to her, she told him she didn't have a gay son and that he should snap out of this pointless phase. Still no one should have to be in hospital on their own, so Owen decided to ignore all of the negatives, sure it was hard but she needed him and well, he needed closure. Owen stayed with his mother until it was dinner time for her. As Owen walked down the bland, white corridor he heard a series of loud, painful sounding coughs. Pausing he idenified where the sound was coming from. His right. He hesitatingly walked toward the noise. He looked at the sign on the door, room 3. He peered in slightly shocked at what he saw, a young man no older than 20 but no younger than 18. Owen looked shocked because the young man looked awful, he had dark circles under his chocolate brown eyes, like he hadn't slept in months, he looked slightly skinny, like he hadn't been eating properly. His hair was dishiveled and he looked slightly out of it, like he wasn't quite in touch with the world anymore. Owen knocked on the door.  
"Are you okay?" Owen asked.  
The boy looked up, surprised that someone was talking to him.  
"I'm in a hosptial, what do you think?" The boy responded  
"Fair point" Owen replied "It's just that you didn't sound too good"  
"I'm not feeling too good, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking"  
"Huh, it wasn't a problem, I'll uh, see you around?" Owen said.  
"I'm not going anywhere" The boy smiled, he had a bright smile, the kind that could light up the whole world.  
"The names Owen by the way" Owen said, the boy just smiled.  
Owen grinned before making his way home. He may hate hosptials but the interesting boy may just be the light at the end of the tunnel. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Owen visited his mother, he sat with her for a couple of hours before he decided to go and visit the boy. He made his way to room 3, pausing to gather his breath and pluck up the courage. What if he didn't want to speak to Owen. What if he was only joking about Owen being able to visit him again.What if he didn't even like Owen.  
"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in?" The boy said  
Owen gulped before walking into the room  
"Hi" Owen smiled  
"Hi" The boy laughed  
"You seem a little better today." Owen said  
"Yeah, I just woke up from a nap, I'll get worse later on"  
"Right" Owen said nervously and slightly awkwardly  
"So what did you do today?" The boy asked  
"Other than vist my mum, nothing really. I debated getting a dog but then I decided that I proberly wouldn't be around enough to look after it properly." Owen replied  
"I've always wanted a dog but I was never allowed" The boy said wistfully. "Why couldn't you look after it properly?" He then asked.  
"Well I'm always visting my mother or at work" Owen replied  
"Oh, Where do you work?"  
"I'm a machanic"  
" Oh" The boy suddenly started to cough. Great coughs that wracked through his body. He reached to his bedside table, getting a tissue from the side and coughing into it. Owen thought that he saw a hint of red before the boy scrunched up the tissue and tossed it into the waste bin.  
"Are you okay?"Owen asked.  
The boy coughed once more before he said "I'm as well as I'm ever going to be"  
"Whats..." Owen was going to ask what was wrong with the boy before he was interupted by a nurse who told Owen he needed to leave.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Owen asked before smiling at the boy  
The boy smiled his bright smile again, the smile that gave Owen butterflies and made his palms sweat. He knew it was a little wrong since the boy was younger than him but Owen couldn't find it in himself to care.  
"You best do"  
Owen grinned before making his way home. Once he was home he went straight to bed with a smile on his face

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Owen smiled as he woke up the next morning. Although he had to go to work he could still visit the boy he couldn't get off his mind (and his mother). His 8 hour shift at the garage went slower than usual. But eventually it was time for Owen to visit the hospital again. He definitely didn't practically run there, no he walked at a normal pace thank you very much. Owen saw his mother first as he thought he should save the best for last and he didn't want to run out of time with the boy. Instead of hestiating at the door this time Owen knocked on the door and walked in. He smiled when he saw the boy, the boy also smiled at Owen when he walked in.  
"I wondered when you were going to come" He said  
"I had work this morning, so I was a little late" Owen replied  
"Ahh. Do you like your work?"  
"It's okay, but it does mean it reduces my free time, but I have to make a living"  
"True" The boy then got a far away look in his eyes, similar to when Owen first met him  
"Hey, you okay?" Owen asked  
The boy just nodded, thats when Owen noticed that the boy had tears in his eye and one had began to roll down his cheek. Owen said nothing, he just swallowed putting his face down.  
"Are you sure, you can talk to me, this is going to sound weird but I just feel drawn to you" Owen broke the silence to say  
"I'm dying, so no I'm not okay" The boy said  
"Your, Your dying?" Owen said  
"That's what the doctor said"  
"But, but where are your parents?" Owen asked  
"They visit but they need to look after my younger brother Gray, all the time"  
"But your their son!"  
"I know" The boy sighed "Guess I kinda got used to nobody caring about me"  
Owen's heart hurt at that.  
"Well you have me, I'll care"  
The boy smiled "I'd like that. You know how earlier you were saying that you felt drawn to me?"  
"Yeah" Owen replied  
"I feel the same"  
Owen smiled, before slowly and gently moving towards the boy. "May I?"  
The boy nodded. Owen genty pressed his lips to the boys. The kiss was soft and sweet at the start but quickly turned hot and passionate. The boy broke it struggling for breath but smiling. Owen smiled. Which turned into a frown once he saw the time.  
"Shoot, I have to go"  
The boy sighed once again "I know, but I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure thing!"  
"Goodnight Owen" The boy said with a smile  
"Goodnight" Owen said smiling back  
It wasn't until Owen was home he realised that he still didn't know the boys name. Still he could find out tomorrow. He slipped into sleep with a smile on his face. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Owen finished work early and so went to visit his mother earlier than usual. He spoke to her for a few hours. Once he had done this he made his way to the boys room, humming a soft tune, practically vibrating with excitement at seeing him again. Owen reached his room and knocked again before walking. However when he walked in he noticed that the boy wasn't there.Panic began to set in, but Owen forced himself to stay calm, he had probably been moved to a different room. Owen took a deep breath to calm himself and steady himself. He noticed a nurse and stopped them, pointing to the boys room he asked  
"Where is he?"  
The nurse suddenly looked sad before responding "I'm sorry but Zach died last night, a couple of hours after you left"  
Owen felt like he had been punched in the stomach, like his heart had been ripped from his chest.  
"No, no ,no he can't have, I didn't even know his name"  
"Zach, His name was Zach Mitchell. Are you Owen?" The nurse asked  
Owen just nodded.  
"He told me you give you this" Handing Owen a letter.  
Owen nodded his thanks before pocketing the letter, tears falling down his face.  
"Will there be funeral?" Owen manged to choke out  
"Yes there will, I'm not supposed to but I can give you details as soon as I know"  
Owen again nodded his thanks.  
"I, uh, I should go" Owen managed to say.  
He absentmindely walked home, thankful that he hadn't took his bike because he couldn't have said he would have made it home if he had done. Once home he sat on his sofa and placed Zach's letter on the table.  
"Zach. Oh Zach" Owen sighed  
He shakily opened the letter and began to read

 

Dear Owen,  
If you're reading this, there's a high chance that I'm dead. I know I shouldn't say it as bluntly as I just did, but I've been dying for a year now, so I guess that I'm used to it. Anyway the point of this letter isn't for me to discuss my death, although I guess it kinda is. This letter is for me to tell you all of the things I couldn't say out loud. Owen I've known you for a total of 5 days, and I can honestly say that those 5 days were the happiest of my life. You cared for me. When you first entered my room I thought you were breathtaking, then I thought you must have been lost, but you spoke to me and I felt like I could have floated! Once you left I thought I had dreamt the whole thing, but you came back! You kept coming back. For that Owen I'd like to thank you, you made me feel like I wasn't alone in my final days. I'd like to apolgise now, for leaving you. Owen I'm so so sorry, I didn't want to. But once you left I had another coughing fit, much worse than my others and I overheard the doctor say that I didn't have long left. I had to tell you some how, how you made me feel. How you make me feel. This seems like the only way, even if I do survive the night, when I eventually do die, the nurse can still give you this. I'm so sorry Owen. I really didn't want to go. Before I met you I had accepted the fact that I'd die before my time, but you made me want to hold on. You made this existence worth every painful breath. When you kissed me I swore I could have flown away. Your smile made me see colour again in my world of grey. I should probably finish this letter as breathing is becoming harder. I think I'm dying now owen. I don't want to. I think of you. I think of nothing else but you. I hope you think of me too. I know this sounds crazy but I love you. I love you owen. I know that we've known each other 5 days, but sometimes you just know. I love you Owen. Goodbye.  
Love, Zach xxx

 

Owen sobbed as he read the letter from Zach  
"I love you too, Zach"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! This was so painful to write! Again comments/Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading, again I'm sorry  
> Love, E x


End file.
